How Did I Fall In Love With You
by vballqueen1792
Summary: After the titans break up new loves are found and old ones locked away until again they meet one day……..Songfic.ROBXSTAR,BBXRAE,CYXBEE FINSHED
1. Leaving

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Summary: After the titans break up new loves are found

and old ones locked away until again they meet one day……..

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Note-My shift key isn't working so I can't do quotation marks, so talking will be in 'hi' okay.

Chapter 1:Leaving?

Today was the day, the day that the Titans would leave their home and find a new place in the world. They all were packed up and dressed in regular clothes.

Raven was in a pair of jeans with a navy sweater, black boots and her hair was down as usual. Cyborg was wearing a ring that made him look human and he was wearing jeans a light blue shirt that said _Speed Is My Thing_, with white K-Swiss on. BB was also wearing one of the rings and he had fair skin and blond hair, but still had his forest green eyes. He had on jeans with a green shirt that said _Animal Luver_ and green K-Swiss. Starfire had on a jean mini skirt with a white tank top and a pink jacket over it with pink flip-flops. Her hair was in a high pony tail. Robin was in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and black K-Swiss with a pair of sunglasses on.

'Well guys this is it, the end of the titans.'

'Please friends must we depart from one another?'

Robin looked over at her sad face and looked at the other titans sad expression.

'Sorry Star, but since there isn't any crime after we've defeated the Brother Hood Of Evil, there just isn't any point in staying together.'

She sighed and looked down at her shoes.

'Come on guys! This could be coolI mean we get to go out and not have to worry about crime and live a little!'

Beast Boy was jumping up and down with excitement.

'Yeah, I guess.'

'Come on Raven give me a hug, I know you'll miss me.'

Raven looked at BB and gave him a look.

'Come on ya'll group hug.'

Cyborg brought them all in a big hug. After that he wiped a tear from his eye and picked up his suitcase and walked to the door.

'Well ya'll I gotta go, Bee's waiting for me.'

They all looked at him and smiled.

Beast Boy was next.

'Yeah guys, later.'

Raven followed Beast Boy.

'Maybe we'll see each other soon.'

She levitated out of the room.

Star and Robin were the only ones left. They stared at each other for the longest time until Star ran into his arms for a hug. Tears welled in her eyes and Robin was a having trouble blinking his own tears back.

'Robin I will miss you most of all.'

'Me too Star, me too.'

They separated and looked at each other before walking out of the door and heading to a new life in different directions.

Okay what do you think of the first chapter? Please review!

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	2. His Story

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans, never had and never will, but moving on to the story.

Robin/Richard 21

Starfire/Kori 21

Raven/Rachel 21

Beast Boy/Gar 21

Cyborg/Victor 22

Bee/Karen 22

Chapter 2: His Story

Richard was walking along a path that he thought he's been on before, but couldn't figure out when he was on this path. He looked straight ahead and saw two faint images in the fading light. He squinted his and looked at the girl closely, then his eyes widened at who she was. STARFIRE! _She didn't seem to here him, but instead she was laughing with some guy he couldn't see. He started running towards the pair, but never seemed to get close. They started fading away, Richard reached out his hand for Star and was calling her name until she disappeared._

'STARFIRE!'

Richard awoke in his bed, he was dripping with sweat and was wrapped in his sheets. He got up and walked over to the bathroom. He switched on the light and looked up at his reflection. He had matured much over the five years since the Titans split. His muscles were bigger and his facial features had changed too. He started at his self for a while. His ocean blue eyes looking over the dark circles from the lack of sleep. He splashed water in his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He walked out of the bathroom and down to the living room to watch some T.V. At around 11 the phone rang and Richard turned away from the T.V. to answer it.

'Hello'

'Hey Rich.'

'Hey Vic, what's up?'

'Can you come down to the shop for a while?'

'Uh sure, any reason?'

'Oh you'll see.'

'Later.'

'Later'

He ran up the stairs to change clothes and head down to the shop. He was wearing a pair of jeans with a red muscle shirt that showed of his muscles. He was walking past shops and stopped when something caught his eye. It was the book shop and he peered through the glass to see a new book. The book was called _Common Sense _by Rachel. He smiled and keep walking all the way to Cy's Auto Shop. After the Titans split he and Karen opened the little auto shop and was the best in town.

'Hey Vic.'

'Yo Richard.'

'So what did you want?'

'Well I was going to let Gar tell you but since he's running late….again. We've decided that…….'

'WAIT…….WAIT………I want to tell him!'

Gar came running in and was running a little too fast and slipped on some oil and fell into a cabinet full of tools.

'GAR!'

'Opps……hehehe……sorry.'

'Guys?'

'SORRY, YOU RUN IN HERE AND BUST UP MY SHOP AND JUST SAY SORRY!'

'UH….YEAH!'

'Guys?'

'WHY YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!'

'Guys?'

'LOOK WHO'S TALKING TIN MAN!'

'GUYS!'

'WHAT!'

Gar and Victor both looked at Richard like he was crazy. Richard took a deep breath and spoke again.

'Like I said what did you want to tell me?'

'Oh….OH YEAH!'

Gar ran over to the fridge and grabbed each of them a pop.

'Okay well anyways Vic and I were thinking since we both are married and you don't have a girlfriend, we thought that we could go out to a club and find you a girl?'

Richard just stood there hanging on the words Gar had just said.

'That sounds…..uh….fun, but I'm still searching for Starfi……..'

'Dude when are you going to accept that she's gone and move on?'

The words were like knives being pushed into his skin.

'Come on let's go to this new club called PINZ and have fun, please?'

'Well okay, but I'm not dancing with any girls.'

'Deal.'

'Meet us there at 7 okay?'

'Seven, got it.'

LATER THAT NIGHT

Richard was at the clubs entrance door waiting for his friends. He was wearing baggy jeans and a blue and black long sleeve shirt with black converse. He looked over and saw the group walking towards him. Rachel was wearing black jeans, a black tank top that had _GOTH _in silver letters, and her hair was up in a clip. She had black boots on too. Gar was wearing jeans with a green and white striped shirt and had on green converse. Karen was wearing a jean mini skirt and a yellow tank that said _FLIRT_ and her hair was in a tight bun. She had on yellow high heels. Vic had on jeans with a light blue polo shirt on and white K-Swiss shoes.

'Ready guys?'

They all nodded their heads and walked in. The club was pumping with loud music and lights. People wear on the dance floor dancing. Gar, Rachel, Vic, and Karen walked out to the dance floor and Richard walked over to a bar.

He got a drink and watched the people dance. He noticed one girl in particular. She had on a ruby red dress that ended at her knees and ruffled at the bottom. She had on ruby high heeled shoes and her red hair was in a high ponytail.

Could that be Starfire? No she's gone probably back on her home planet, but that looks just like her. She's dancing with some guy so it probably isn't her, but still.

He got up to go find the others and made his way through the crowd. He could see his friends dancing when he suddenly bumped into someone.

'I'm so sorry!'

'No it's fine.'

He paused at the sweetness of her voice and looked down. His heart leaped for joy when he realize who it was.

'Starfire!'

'What……how do you know my name?'

'Star it's me Robin.'

The girl looked up and emerald eyes locked with ocean blue eyes.

'R…..Robin?'

'Yeah Star it's me.'

She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

'Uh……Star…….air!'

'Oh….sorry.'

They parted and smiled.

She's still the same old Star inside and she's even more beautiful than before.

As they smiled at each other a guy walked up behind Star and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Richard wanted to punch this guy for kissing _his _Star.

'Oh Robin this is Xavier, Xavier this is my old friend Robin.'

'Please to meet you Robin.'

'It's Richard now.'

'Well I'm Kori now.'

'So Kori is _he_ your b..boyfriend.' He choked on the word as it came out.

'Oh no!'

Richard sighed in relief.

'He's my fiancé.'

The words shattered his heart and he felt empty inside.

'What?'

'He's my fiancé. We are engaged and the wedding will be this weekend.'

Richards heart broke again just from hearing the same words.

'Oh, fiancé right.'

Well there's chapter 2. Look Robin found Star but she's engaged! Not one of my best chapters but still. Thank you to all my reviewers and the next chapter will be about the same day but from Kori's POV and what happened to her that day before she bumped into Robin. Thanks again.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	3. Her Story

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Disclaimer: Don't Own the Teen Titans, but that's life. Moving on to the story now.

Chapter 3:Her Story

'GOOD MORNING JUMP CITY! THIS MORNING WE'LL START THE DAY OF WITH THE FRAY!'

Kori rolled over and hit the alarm as the music started. She groaned and got up out of bed and opened the curtains to the sun shining in her face. She took in the warmth and giggled. She looked out of her Pent House and yes I did say PENT HOUSE!

She walked out of her room and in to the kitchen where she could smell the bacon being cooked.

'Good morning my Sleeping Beauty.'

'Good morning my Prince Charming.'

Xavier smiled one of his charming smiles that Kori melted every time she saw it. She walked over and ran her fingers through his shaggy brown hair and stared into his dreamy grey eyes.

'Cooking bacon, want some?'

'Sure.'

He got out two plates and put some eggs and some bacon on them and walked over to the kitchen bar/table. Kori poured some orange juice for them and Xavier got out the mustard for Kori.

'Guess what.'

'What?'

'I got us tickets to that new club PINZ.'

'Awesome!'

'Yeah so we'll head down there say 7?'

'That sounds great, I'm going to call Kathy and tell her.'

'Okay, love you.'

'Love you too.'

Kori ran over to the phone to call her best friend Kathy.

'Hello?'

'Hey Kathy guess what.'

'What?'

'Xavier got us tickets to the new club PINZ.'

'That's cool. Um what should we wear?'

'Hmm good question, why don't you come over and we'll pick something out of my humongous closet.'

'Deal.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Kori ran over to answer it. Of coarse it was her best friend Kathy. She had light sky blue eyes and long golden-brown hair that reached her shoulders. She had rosy cheeks and dimples when she smiled. She was wearing jeans with a white tank top with a black jacket over it and black converse.

'Ready?'

'Ready.'

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon going through Kori's closet until they found something they both liked. Kathy picked out a mini jean skirt that had rips in it with a black halter top and black high heels. Kori picked out a ruby red dress that stopped at her knees and ruffled at the bottom and had on ruby red high heels. Kathy kept her hair down and Kori put hers in a high pony tail.

'Come on girls.'

Xavier check his watch and looked back up when his jaw dropped when he saw Kori.'

'Let's go.'

He smiled and took her arm. He was wearing jeans, a long red shirt and red converse.

They got to the club and it was pumping with music and lights. They raced to the dance floor and started dancing. After a while Kori got tired and decided to get a drink.

'I'm going to grab a drink okay.'

'Okay.'

She was making her way through the crowd when she bumped into someone.

'I'm so sorry.'

'No it's fine.'

'Starfire!'

Oh my god! How does he know my name?

'Star it's me Robin.'

She looked up into the boys eyes. Emerald eyes locked with ocean blue eyes.

'R…..Robin?'

'Yeah Star it's me.'

She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

'Uh……Star…….air!'

'Oh….sorry.'

They parted and smiled._Wow look at him, he looks like he's worked out. He has really beautiful eyes._

Xavier walked up behind Kori and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick peck on her cheek.

'Oh Robin this is Xavier, Xavier this is my old friend Robin.'

'Please to meet you Robin.'

'It's Richard now.'

'Well I'm Kori now.'

'So Kori is he your b..boyfriend.' He seemed to have trouble saying the word boyfriend.

'Oh no!'

He looked more relaxed.

He's my fiancé.'

He looked a little taken aback.

'What?'

'He's my fiancé. We are engaged and the wedding will be this weekend.'

He just looked at me with sad eyes and muttered one word.

'Oh.'

Okay chapter 3 done, YEAH! Thanks to all my reviewers. So please review and thanks again.

The next chapter should be coming out soon.

Peace Out

Vballqueen1792


	4. Last Dance

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the song 'How Did I Fall In Love With You' by the

Backstreet Boys

Chapter 4:Last Dance

MARRIED! She's getting married! I thought she loved me, guess I was wrong. Hey cheer up you found her didn't you? Your not helping. Well SORRY.

Richard forced a smile on his face.

'Oh…..that's…..uh…….great.'

'Oh thanks.'

'Hey Xavier do you think I could dance with Richard for a while, to you know catch up?'

'Yeah of coarse.'

Kori grabbed Richard's arm and pulled him out on the dance floor.

'So what happened to you after the Titans split?'

Richard pondered for a moment and then replied.

'Well I went back to help out Batman for a couple of years, then after he and Diana got married I moved out and bought my own apartment. I still run the Wayne business but I'm saving up my money for the right time. Since I kept in touch with the rest of the gang I've been hanging with them a lot.'

'Hey how are the rest of the guys anyways?'

'Well Cy and Bee got married.'

'Figured.'

'They also opened up an auto shop called Cy's Auto Shop. Raven and BB got married and Raven wrote a book called…'

'_Common Sense.' _They both said in unison.

'Yeah I read that book, really good.'

'So Kori, how about you?'

'Well I went to a modeling audition and got an offer!'

'Wow that's great.'

'Well anyways I was touring the world and while I was in London the photographer was flirting with me, so I flirted back. After the shoot we sat down and talked and found out that he was from Jump City also. We were going out for a couple of years and just last month he proposed and I said yes.'

'So the wedding is this weekend.'

'Yeah, I can give you and the Titans an invitation.'

'Yeah….that…would….be….g..great.'

The music slowed down and people began slow dancing. Kori and Richard got into the dancing position and started swaying back and fourth. As the song started memories came flooding back.

Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone

Starfire was aiming her star bolt at Robin while he was aiming a ray gun at her.

'Robin I cannot live in a world where we must fight. If you are truly evil go ahead and do what you must.'

'Starfire no.'

**Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight**

Robin and Star were sitting on the edge of the tower

'Well everyone was having such fun with her then Cyborg said….'

'Look your sister was interesting in all but she could never take your place, no one could take your place.'

**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

'And the prom king and queen are…….Robin and Starfire.'

'I guess one more dance wouldn't kill me.'

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

'And you don't mind having a girl as a friend?'

'Mind it actually I……..'

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

'You want to yell at me too? Everyone else has. And I don't blame them.

'I do not wish to yell merely to understand. Robin, why did you not tell us the truth?

'I needed to fool Slade. If you guys knew it was me under that mask, you would've held back. Doesn't matter anyway. Slade figured it out, and I still haven't figured out anything about him.'

'That is not true. Whoever Slade is, you and he are similar. Slade did not trust you- and you did not trust us.'

**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

'I'm glad you'll be staying with the Titans for a long time and...not getting married.'

'Yes. The next time, I shall choose my own husband. Who is to know? Perhaps there is a groom for me on Earth.

'**Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah**

Star and Robin were the only ones left. They stared at each other for the longest time until Star ran into his arms for a hug. Tears welled in her eyes and Robin was a having trouble blinking his own tears back.

'Robin I will miss you most of all.'

'Me too Star, me too.'

**I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life**

The music started to slow down a little bit.

**What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?**

They were leaning in for a kiss.

**What can I do, to make you mine  
F****all**ing so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

Their lips were inches apart when…..

'Richard no.'

'Why not.'

Kori had tears in her eyes.

'Because I'm in love with some one else.'

And with that she broke away and ran away from him.

'Kori WAIT!'

But she just kept running. Richard sighed and walked out of the club.

He walked into the park and sat on a park bench and put his head in his hands.

Silent tears spilled from his eyes.

**How did I fall, ****in love ,  
with you?**

**How sad, please review and thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I'll update soon.**

**Peace Out!**

**Vballqueen1792**


	5. NO

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 5:NO!

Richard stared out of his window watching the rain fall. Today was the day Kori was getting married. He sighed and turned away from the window. Since that night at the club he hasn't talked to anyone. He turned on the T.V. and sulked. The phone rang and Richard groaned as he went to answer it.

'Hello.'

'Hey Rich, can you come down to the shop?'

'Why?'

'We've got something important to tell you.'

'Well…..okay, I'll be down.'

'Great, bye.'

'Bye.'

He hung up the phone and pulled his jacket out of the closet. He walked out of the apartment and into the rain.

'Damn rain.'

He ran through the rain to the auto shop. When he got there Vic, Gar, Rachel, and Karen were waiting for him.

'Well?'

Gar looked at the others and decided he would say it.

'Dude go get her.'

'What?'

'I said go get her.'

'Go get her, GO GET HER?'

'Yeah, you love her now stop talking and go get her.'

'I may love her, but she doesn't love me.'

Rachel rolled her eyes and stepped up to Richard.

'You don't know that.'

'Uh….yeah I do.'

'Did you tell her how you felt about her?'

'Well no I……..'

'Well then go tell her.'

'Yeah man go get your girl.'

Richard grinned at the group and took off into the rain. He had a wedding to crash.

OTHER SIDE OF TOWN

Kori stood in the mirror and looked at her reflection. She looked herself up and down. Her white silk dress with a v-neck and was sleeve less. The dress hit the floor and covered her white heels. Her red hair was pulled up in a tight bun and her bangs hanged in her face. She had a white rose in her hair and any man that looked at her first glance would think they saw an angel.

'You look really beautiful.'

Kori turned to look at her best friend and maid of honor Kathy.

'Thanks.'

Kathy was in a cream dress that was also a strapless and v-neck. Her hair was in a tight bun and had a pink rose in her hair.

'You ready.'

Kori took a minute before answering the question.

'Kori?'

'What? Oh….oh yeah.'

'You sure.'

'Yes.'

Xavier was waiting at the alter. He was in a black tux with a red tie. The music started and the wedding began.

Richard was running through the rain and could see the church in sight.

'Do you Xavier Red take Kori Anders to be your wife?'

'I do.'

'And do you Kori Anders take Xavier Red to be your husband?'

Kori smiled and looked up at Xavier.

'I d……'

'NO!'

Kori and Xavier Looked up to see Richard running down to the alter.

'Kori wait I have to tell you something.'

GASP! What does Richard have to say? You'll find out next chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers and please review, I love hearing from you guys.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


	6. Falling For You

How Did I Fall In Love With You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or part of the song 'How Did I Fall In Love With You' by the Backstreet Boys.

Chapter 6: Falling For You

'Richard what are you doing here?'

'Kori I need to tell you something.'

'Now?'

'Yes.'

Kori looked like she was about to object, but nodded her head in agreement. Richard took a deep breath before starting.

'Star the first time I saw you I feel in love with you. You were beautiful, funny, kind and everything I could want in a girl. I made a big mistake by letting you go that day and I should have told you then and there that I loved you, and I love you to this day.'

Kori had tears in her eyes and some were running down her rosy cheeks.

'Richard, I did love you, but now I'm in love with some one else.' More tears ran down her cheeks.

'I waited so long for you to say that and I got tired of waiting for you.' She was now crying freely.

'Richard I'm so sorry.'

Richard felt like nothing. He couldn't feel his heart any more. He just turned and walked back down to the door slowly with his head down.

Kori wiped the tears from her eyes and turned back up to Xavier.

'Okay so where were we?'

Xavier looked at Kori and stopped the priest before he could continue.

'Kori go get him.'

'What?'

'I can see that you love him.'

'No, I love you.'

'Hey I'll be okay. You can't miss out on your true love and maybe there's some one out there for me.'

'Oh Xavier you don't know how much this means to me.'

He smiled and they hugged. Kori slipped of her shoes, picked up her dress and ran out of the church.

Kathy came up behind Xavier.

'That was very nice of you.'

'Yeah.'

They smiled at each other, laced fingers and walked out.

Kori was running through the rain. She could hardly see anything. She squinted her eyes and could barley make out a figure in the distance. She started running after Richard.

'Richard wait!'

What can I do, to make you mine  
Falling so hard so fast this time

'What do you want?'

'Richard I love You too.'

She pulled Richard into a soft gentle kiss. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.

Everything's changed, we never knew

He picked her up bridal style and twirled her around in the rain. They played and laughed in the rain together.

'I love you Richard.'

'I love you too Kori, I love you too.'

How did I fall, in love ,  
with you?

Awe how sweet. Well that's the end I hope you like the story and thanks to all my reviewers for reading my story. Please review and thanks again for reading.

Peace Out!

Vballqueen1792


End file.
